


Something Unexpected

by RestlesslyRoaming



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, TFO, aftg, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlesslyRoaming/pseuds/RestlesslyRoaming
Summary: Aaron Minyard had a set plan for the way he wanted his life to go: graduate college, become a doctor, save some lives, and marry his girl. So what’s he to do when his whole world goes upside down after one exciting night at Sweetie’s?





	Something Unexpected

“Well, this is interesting.”

The familiar sound of his brother’s voice wasn’t enough to encourage Aaron into accepting that he might finally have to acknowledge that the sun was up and brought with it a new day. He had been laying with his arm across his eyes shielding him from the bitter sunlight threatening to break through his blinds for at least an hour now trying his damndest to stay asleep. He had been up late the night before drinking until he couldn’t think properly, it was his means of recovery after having scored poorly on an exam he had been studying for like his life depended on it and his head was spinning.

Despite his better judgement however the faint sound of Andrew’s barefeet skittering across the wooden floorboards of the bedroom did peek Aaron’s interest and after a long moment of silence and second thought he finally pushed himself over onto his stomach and opened his eyes, allowing the sunlight to brighten his view as he peered around the room until he found sight of his twin. Andrew looked as though he hadn’t been out of bed very long himself, his frame covered almost completely from head to toe in varying sweats. It was getting unbearably cold these last few months of the year and since he hated the cold Andrew wore a ridiculously bright orange hoodie that could have belonged to none other than Neil Josten himself. It was unbefitting of Andrew and looking at it made Aaron’s eyes hurt. “What are you doing,” he asked, finding his voice sounding almost hoarse and his throat sore though his memory did not serve him any knowledge as to why that may be. He assumed it was because of the whiskey.

“Looking for my things,” Andrew replied easily, not bothering to meet Aaron’s gaze or offer him a second glance as his footsteps came to a halt at the other side of the bed. That’s when Aaron realized for the first time that he wasn’t alone where he lay and that heat was radiating from the spot next to him. He was...confused to say the least. Andrew didn’t see Katelyn as one of his belongings that needed protection, some would even say that he hated her with all his might, and so he would not be here right now looking for her if Aaron had brought her back to the dorm with him the night before. He hadn’t seen Neil since practice and Nicky had gone off with one of his classmates earlier in the evening, and so...the only other option was—.

“Kevin, get up.”

Aaron’s heart began to race as he glanced to the spot on the bed next to him, the figure now known to be none other than Kevin Day laid hidden from the sun illuminating the room from underneath the warm white comforter that had been pulled up to his head. The King of Exy didn’t react to Andrew’s demands with anything more than a quiet moan of disapproval as he nuzzled his face even further against his pillow. The alcohol still left in his system would have made sure that he would sleep for many more hours if left to his own devices. Unfortunately for Kevin, Andrew wasn’t about to let that happen… 

“I said get up,” was all that was repeated just before Andrew reached over for a firstful of Kevin’s hair, lifting the other man’s head up from the pillow by just a couple inches, holding him there a minute, and then dropping him back down again. This abuse was something Kevin wasn’t a stranger to and it only earned Andrew a pained groan and a tired glare in response, but that’s all the older Minyard needed as Kevin was now awake and able to do as he was told. “Get yourself cleaned up and then come find me.”

Within just a matter of seconds Aaron and Kevin were left alone in the room once again and the atmosphere around them thickened. Aaron listened carefully to the sounds of birds chirping from the outside window and he could hear laughter coming from the dorms next door as he tried to focused on anything he could that wasn’t the man laying next to him. He tried to recall the events of the previous evening and his heart began to race when he couldn't recall much. 

Aaron remembered driving to Colombia with Andrew, Nicky, and Kevin. He remembered that Neil had backed out of going because he had promised the other's a movie night and remembered having an argument with his brother when he made it clear he didn't intend on going either. At the time all Aaron wanted was to stay home where it would have been quiet while the other monsters were away; he was bitter about his exam grade and wanted to mope about it alone. He was stressed, tired, and had other exams to study for…but Andrew prosisted and after a small bout of shouting back and forth he was coaxed into the car with the others and they swiftly made their way to Sweetie’s. That’s when Aaron’s memories started to become a little fuzzy…He remembered arriving to the club and feeling the loud base beat against his skin, he remembered how they sat at their usual table in the corner of the room, and how he felt like someone was watching his every move. He didn’t think much on it though and so he drank, and drank, and drank… Aaron had drunk more that night than he would have normally and the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him that he couldn’t recall what happened next.

Luckily he wouldn’t have to remember on his own as the sound of sheets ruffling against the mattress as Kevin finally pushed himself up into a sitting position pulled Aaron away from his thoughts, wide hazel eyes meeting gentle, tired green ones. He felt like an absolute idiot feeling so nervous around Kevin now, a man he had spent most of his time with, whether it were Exy games or movie nights. Aaron knew Kevin, was comfortable around Kevin and yet he couldn’t help but feel like he had a mouthful of cotton as he stared so intently at the other man. 

“You don’t remember what happened last, do you?” Kevin’s words sounded scratchy as he spoke to Aaron, needing to clear his throat a few times before he started to sound normal again. He wore a frown on lips, combed a hand through his messy hair, and didn’t hold Aaron’s gaze for long; eyes darting to various locations around the room, looking for some sort of distraction as he continued to speak, not bothering to wait for a response from the younger Minyard. “We slept together. We were both drunk beyond belief, found each other on the dance floor and...things progressed rather quickly after that. It all happened so fast but…”

“But what,” was all Aaron could muster up as he made nervous fists in his lap, his heart racing just as quickly against his chest as his thoughts were in his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that he slept with Kevin fucking Day? There was no way that could have been possible, no way that it could be true. Aaron wasn’t into guys the way Nicky and Andrew were. He had never thought about another man the same way he did girls, and yet here Kevin was telling him all this unbelievable nonsense—.

“But I don’t regret it. I like you, Aaron.”

He felt like he was going to be sick.

“I need to call Katelyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy was this one hard to write, but I’m really glad I did it!! This pairing is one that I really love and really wanted to write for. 
> 
> As always thank you to any of you who read this! Please don’t be afraid to tell me what you thought or give me any constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> Next chapter will be on it’s way!


End file.
